No Good For Her
by Kearby28
Summary: After a little fight between Gale and Peeta, Katniss lost the baby. How will Peeta help her get through the loss of their unborn child just days before their wedding? Will they be able to handle the loss of the being they created? Modern day.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: No Good for her!**

**Hey so this is my first ever Hunger Games fan fiction so I hope it turns out alright. If you haven't read one of my stories before, I really like to incorporate lyrics into my chapters so you may see some things you recognize. The song for this series is "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. Well here is the first chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Peeta's POV:**

"You act like you know here but you don't know a god damn thing, Mellark!" Gale yelled while attempting to push me back.

Fortunately, during prep for Hunger Games I got a hell of a lot stronger so his force didn't even budge me. "And you do, Hawthorne? I mean it's not like you fucking blew up her god damn sister in a rebel that you thought was so right!" I yell back sarcastically.

I look out of the corner of my eye to see Katniss running up to us to see what our argument was all about.

As she arrives next to me Gale threw a punch at me without seeing her.

She cried out in pain as his fist struck her in the temple. As she fell down I caught her in the nick of time, laying her softly down on the ground.

I straightened out to my full height towering a good six inches above him standing protectively over her. "I don't care who you are or where you come from, a man should never hit a women!" I protected.

There was a large group forming around us watching as the tension went out to the other in waves. I heard a murmur from the crowd. "He would punch a victor's fiancé who is the other victor, stupid guy." A random teenager murmured.

"Fiancé!? You little bitch!" Gale yelled in objection. He then attempted to land a hit on me which I dodged effortlessly.

"Yeah as if you have the right to call her a bitch!" I yelled in response to his insult.

He quickly took me by surprise by slipping past me, and kicking her he directly in the stomach.

I put him in the choke hold dragging him away from her excessively bleeding body.

"If I find out that you come as close as 100 feet of her again, I swear to god I will kill you so damn slowly, painfully, to the point where death with be paradise! Now leave! And stay the fuck away from her and me!" I threatened as I released him from my death grip pushing him forward into the ground.

"This isn't over, Mellark!" He stated as he stubbed away sporting a nice dislocated shoulder.

I ran back over to Katniss as cried out my name in agony. Her mother was beside her trying to help, barking out for me to help calm her while she takes care of her.

I laid her head gently on my lap trying not to jostle her too much. "Why is there so much blood?" I questioned her mother with concern drenching my tone.

"Well, if my guess is correct, it seems she was pregnant." She replied confidently.

My whole world flipped upside down. Pregnant? I perfect combination of her and myself growing inside of her. I never really thought about kids before…

But also I never thought I would finally get the girl who I've wanted to marry since day one. I never imagined, not even in my wildest dreams that I would be the father of her child.

"She seems to be bleeding so much because of a miscarriage due to the impact from Gale's hit." She added quietly.

Wait… did she just say miscarriage? That little innocent child…gone? Why that little bastered! If I ever saw him again I would make him pay,

Pay for the pain her caused Katniss; for him killing our baby!

**Katniss's POV:**

I instantly saw the complete and utter joy of our child be wiped away in Peeta's eyes. His eyes were refilled with complete and utter haltered for Gale that was now mutual.

By the look in his normally bright and cheery eyes I knew that if he saw Gale again he would truly murder him.

**Peeta's POV:**

I went get up and track that little bastered down so I could destroy his sorry ass! Before I got to my feet I felt Katniss's icy hand grab mine and weakly try to pull me back down.

"Peeta, please stay. I need you here; I'll be fine we can try again. Killing him will solve nothing. Please…just stay." She begged quietly and tears streaked her pale face.

I could never say no to her, she could ask for anything and I could never say no. "Okay, but you're the only reason that I'm not out there tracking his sorry ass down." I said with a small chuckle.

"We need to get her back to my house so I can make sure she's going to be okay. Can you carry her that far? She shouldn't be walking that far with the amount of blood she's lost." Her mother explained.

"Yeah, she only weighs like 75 pounds. It should be no problem." I replied.

She nodded as I gently picked her up in my arms bridle style. I carried her the mile to her mother's house with ease. I laid her on the kitchen table not really having another choice.

She attempted to get up on her own stumbling as I ran over to help her. I wrapped her arm around my neck before she fell. I don't think she knew exactly how bad of shape she was.

Yes women have miscarriages all the time; normally not because the get kicked in the stomach. I helped her over to a chair to rest, cause I wanted her to be careful.

Yeah maybe I am overprotective, but you go into a game where you think that the love of your life may die. Then try to tell me that I'm overprotective. I thought not.

She's going to be my wife in 5 days; I mean of course I'll protect her, forever and always. I have always loved her and if something ever happened to her I could never live with myself, actually I'd probably try to follow soon after.

She sat down on the chair somewhat out of breath. I kneel in front of her and look into her grey eyes. "How do you feel?" I probed.

I recognized the look in her eyes and I immediately know what is about to happen. "Shh, baby. It's okay, it's okay." I comforted while wiping away the tears that snuck their way down her still pale cheek.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you. I just was afraid that because we weren't married yet people would talk. And… and I just didn't know how to tell you…" she sobbed.

"Katniss, look at me! Why were you worried about telling me? You know you can tell me anything, anytime. And since when do you care what other people say?" I pressed.

"I-I- I just… don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never been afraid to tell you anything; with the baby it was just so different…" she cried nuzzling her face in the crook of my shoulder.

I lifted her up to exchange places and place her on my lap. "Sweetheart, you don't have to be scared of telling me anything. I'll always love you, and if anything when you come to me and talk to me, I fall deeper I love with you." I calmed.

"Can we go home?" she asked quietly trying to catch her breath from crying so much.

I nodded and went to tell her mother and tell her that I'm taking her home so she would know why she is gone.

I helped her limp her way along for a little while before I just picked her up with ease.

As I walked up to the front of our house I look over to see Haymitch expression change as he saw Katniss curled up in a ball in my arms.

She normally doesn't let me carry her in public, unless she's been hurt and can't put up much of an argument. So naturally Haymitch was wondering what happened.

He rushed over to us with a bewildered look on her face. "Wh-wh-what happened to her?" he sputtered.

"I tell you in a minute, I'm going to put her in bed." I explained. He just nodded and followed us in but parting off to go to the living room while I took Katniss upstairs and laid her sleeping form down on our bed.

I tucked her in and kissed her softly on the head mumbling, "Sleep tight, my love." Against her forehead.

I made way down stairs to talk to Haymitch. I walked over to the couch taking a seat across from him, burying my head in my hands.

"Peeta, what happened?" he urged trying to find out what was wrong.

"I'm so fucking stupid! I let him fucking slip by me and hurt her! I let him hurt our baby! And now we lost the baby! Because I let her get close when he was obviously pissed and bound to hurt someone!" I cried.

Right now, all I wanted to do was go and kill that bastered! But Katniss is right if I kill him then we is no better than him.

"Wait, why was he mad? What baby? Why did he hurt her?" Haymitch rambled.

"Gale came up to me, not too happy with me ever since we came home holding hands. He started yelling so I yelled back. She came up to see what was going on; Gale went to hit me and didn't see her there. He punched her, I pushed him back and someone in the crowd mentioned _'He would punch a victor's fiancé who is the other victor, stupid guy.'_ And he was totally pissed that we were engaged, he kicked her in the stomach. Her. Pregnant. Stomach. I put him in the choke hold; threatened to kill him if he comes within 100 feet of her. And her mother told me that she was pregnant and had lost the baby." I described.

"Oh… Peeta, she's going to need you when she wakes up…"

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please tell me if I should continue or not. Please Review, Follow; Favorite! **


	2. Forgive Me

**Chapter 2:Forgive Me…**

**Hey, so long time no type…(hahaha did ya see what I did there?) I'm so sorry for not updating for what seems like for ever! But my laptop broke, again, so I now have to post on my phone which can be a bitch! But I may not be updating as often as I would like; I will whenever I can! So stick with me, I know it may be a some time in between but just keep reveiwing I cause that is my motivation. Now, enough of my drap crap, let's get to the HG drap shall we? Hell yeah! My inspiration for this chapter is "Forgive Me" cause it just fits like a glove to this part of my plot. So, here it is, luv! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Peeta's POV:**

_I looked down at at my teary eyed son who sat next to Katniss's motionless body, I witnessed Gale stab her again and again. I tried to help her but my body just wouldn't corporate. I cried and begged for him to stop but he didn't even act as though I was present._

_It was as though it was one sided, sound proof glass. I could see them, could hear Katniss and our baby cry for help; I couldn't help them, couldn't even try to comfort them. I tried to fight harder to get to them, for I couldn't stand to just sit there and see the love of my life being murdered; I feared what awaited our innocent child._

_What did they ever do to him? What would make them deserve this? I was the one that proclaimed my love for Katniss, I'm the one who fell in love with her. And the baby, for he is only an infant, so what could he have done? It's me that should be under that knife, not Katniss. None of this is her fault, because the conciquences should lay on my shoulders; mine alone._

_I could hear her voice calling my name; her lips weren't moving. She called my name in a way that sounded pleading. I watched as he stabbed her one last time in the chest._

_"NO!" I cried._

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

"NO!" I cried as I shot up in bed. I awoke to find myself in a sweaty mess. I couldn't believe that a dream-nightmare could be so real, so terrifing. My hair was matted down with sweat; my heart felt as though it was going so fast that it would burst straight out of my chest.

I looked over at Katniss's concerned expression that was plastered on her face. My eyes scanned her body for any injury and saw none. I pulled her down into my embrace; knitted my fingers with her brown locks.

"Thank god!" I sighed into her neck.

"Peeta? Thank god what? Are you okay? Sounded like you were having a really bad nightmare." She questioned from worry.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. It was terrible...I couldn't get to you...he was hurting you...I tried...but I failed to help you. Just thank god that your okay, and that it was all just a nightmare." I breathed in relief. Her small but strong hands rubbed my back soothingly as I broke down in front of her.

Thankfully she didn't judge me when I broke down, she never thought any less of me. She didn't think that just breaking down and crying would make me less of a man. 'Cause she always told me that if anything it makes me a better man, because many men refuse to cry thinking they are less if they show weakness. But a true man is not afraid to cry when things go to shit. Even though I still don't cry often, only when things get really bad.

Ever since I got hijacked things have been so different emotionally. Like I half way don't know what to do, like its so unfamiliar.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she offered but I just shook my head. 'Cause I just want to get the memory out of my head; not refresh the nightmare that made me see red, and I mean that metaphorically and literally.

I laid back, pulling her down with me; just to annoy me, I heard a knock at the door. I growled in frustration of losing our peaceful moment after a restless night. I got up and slid on a pair of black cargo pants and a white V-neck shirt. I walked over into the living room and opened the front door. My frustration skyrocketed when I saw who was at the door, Gale.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away!" I growled.

"Yeah, you did and I know that your pissed. Just can I please talk to you, please Peeta." He pleaded with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Okay, fine. But not inside, I still don't want you near her." I ordered, he just nodded and made his way over to the other side of the porch with me trailing right behind him.

We both sat in two of the chairs, experiencing an awkward silence. "What do you want, Hawthorne?" I questioned already wanting the conversation to be over. I wouldn't say that I hated him before, just was jealous of his relationship with Katniss; now that he hurt her and our baby I felt nothing but hate for the man before me.

"I want to apologize...I heard what happened to the child...I-I had no intentions of hurting anyone. I don't know why I did what I did. I know what I did can never be forgiven; you have every right to hate me, as does she. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I will do anything to gain you forgiveness and trust back. You and I have never truly gotten along, due to the situation. But if someday you are willing to try to get along with me, I'm open for the deal. Also before I go, I want you to know that you are so much better for her than I could've ever been. Even though it hurts like hell, I see the way she looks at you...your good for each other." he answered sincerely. Damn, that shocked me. He's asking for forgiveness and hoping that one day we can get along. Where. The. Hell. Is the Real. Gale. "cause he is not here.

"I don't trust you...at the moment I hate you...I can't say that I fully forgive you, yet. It will take time. Katniss nor myself don't cry often...you made us both break down. We've both killed people but we had an excuse, now its not a good one but its there. You killed a unborn child yesterday; frankly the only thing that kept me from going and killing you yesterday was that women in there, she made sure that I could keep my pride by not stooping to your level, even though you killed her child. That women in there is the only reason that you are still alive and somewhat unharmed. You should be thankful, because you don't know how lucky you are. We can never truly replace the taken, yes we can have another child; the fact that there was another will haunt us both forever, as if we need another thing to haunt us in our sleep."

"Then take something valuable of mine! Get even damn-it! I don't want all this damn guilt!" He begged but all I did was shake my head.

"No, Gale. I made a promise not to stoop to your level; I'm not about to break that promise." I deadpanned. I waited a few moments before adding, "I need to talk things over with Katniss, figure some things out. We need time, Gale. We lost the baby yesterday, things don't fix themselves. We'll think about it; when we're ready to talk to you about this, we'll talk. But until then I think its best if you give us space..." He nodded and made his way off the porch only looking back once to give me a look of complete sorrow then walked away into the early morning fog.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

**So there was a was some mourning in this chapter at the lost of an unborn child. But Gale found some humanity and came to apologize.**

**Poor Peeta and Katniss! How are they going to coop with the hurt when true reality sets in...they lost something...someone...someone very important to them. Someone who they didn't even get to meet but the mention of the person-or should I say baby- their whole words were flipped upside down with undying love for the unborn child.**

**Thanks for reading, my lovelies! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! I would love to hear you opinions on how it was and if there is anything that you want to see! Thanks! Lov ya! **


End file.
